ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbi Doll
Barbara Elise Luv''' (born December 13, 1988), professionally known as either Barbi Barbi or Barbi Doll is an American-born model, celebutante, socialite, television personality, professional wrestling valet and women's wrestler.. She is perhaps most famous for her multiple pictorials in the likes of Maxim and Blender, her Playboy Cover controversy, and her special guest appearances in the famous reality television show 'The Simple Life', with then friends and fellow socialites, Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. '' Barbi has also appeared on the professional wrestling scene, where she is famously known by her stage name; Barbi Barbi. She is best known for her work in Ringbabes (name given to the female roster of UCW), Luscious Vixxxens of Wrestling and Extreme Pro Wrestling, where she has held the EPW Tag-Team Championships with Tara Wilson, and the EPW Women's Championship for a total of six times. History & soon to be added !. Extreme Pro Wrestling .]] Making her way onto the professional wrestling scene as Barbi Doll, she signed an official contract with Extreme Pro Wrestling in early 2007. Barbi adapted to a heel gimmick, playing a manipulative primadonna character. Here, Barbi aligned herself with Tara Wilson, and formed the tag-team; Sultry Vixxxens. As a tag-team, they quickly made their mark on the EPW Roster, and later captured the EPW Tag-Team Championships, before losing the titles a week later. To this day, they are the only females to hold the EPW Tag-Team Championships. However, the tag-team quickly dissolved, with most of EPW Tag-Team's being of the male gender. Instead, the two went on to pursue solo careers. She went on to capture the EPW Women's Championship, after winning a six woman gaunlet match. In the ending, herself and Tara were the two remaining divas, with Barbi being able to eliminate her. Barbi went on to capture the EPW Women's Championship for another five times, giving her the most women's championship title reigns in the company, with a total of six (the second to this reign being three.) Extreme Pro Wrestling closed for good at the end of 2007. Her last match in the company was in December 2007, against Tara Wilson for the EPW Women's Championship in a 'Bad Santa Spanking' themed match. Before EPW's closure, Barbi was awarded 'Diva of the Year', 'Best Heel Diva' and 'Best Bust', which she shared with fellow EPW Diva, Tara Wilson. (It should be noted that Barbi has had many more matches in EPW, but since the official EPW website is currently shut down, her recorded matches cannot be accessed at this time.) Ultimate Carnage Wrestling; 'Ringbabes' It was announced that in February 2008, Barbi signed with Ultimate Carnage Wrestling. Although UCW had only one roster and show at the time, 'Ringbabes' was newly created for its developing female roster. Like all other females in the promotion, Barbi began to appear with Ringbabes, under the name of Barbi Barbi. Here, she adapted to a valley girl-like gimmick, playing a fun but very ditsy blond. It was not until March that Barbi began appearing in matches. On the March 7 show, Barbi faced Jenna Sydal in singles competition, and thus scoring a victory over her opponent and winning her debut match. It seemed as though she was making her mark on the diva roster, but for other reasons. Her victories often appeared to be by luck, often winning with school-girl rollups and small packages. Later, she appeared at UCW for the first time, participating in a 'Ringbabes Bikini Battle Royal' with all women on the Ringbabes roster, twenty-three to be exact. Unlike the other women in the match, Barbi didn't wrestle, nor did she eliminate any of the women in the match. Instead, she somehow managed to be one of the final three women remaining in the match, with Felicia and Ringbabes Champion, Crystal Perez. Both Crystal and Felicia eliminated themselves, leaving Barbi to be the last girl remaining in the ring. Here, Barbi was crowned 'Queen of UCW'. After the match, Barbi began to appear backstage more than in the ring. Barbi became one of UCW's poster-girls, often appearing in advertisements and posters for their latest Pay-Per-Views. She was also shortly recognized as a Ringbabes Interviewer. After this, she began to appear in matches once again, scoring pinfalls over the likes of Ivy, Felicia, Lanni Barbie, Jesse James (female), Miss Perfect and Ringbabes Champion, Crystal (forgot lastname). Although she won all of her matches in UCW; Ringbabes, Barbi never received a title shot against Crystal. However, Barbi was named 'Ringbabe of the Month' twice out of the three months she spent in UCW. Barbi later asked and was granted her release from the company, insisting that it was getting her nowhere. Luscious Vixxxens of Wrestling After Barbi parted ways with Ringbabes near the end of May, she remained out of action until September, when she signed to the all female federation, LVW. She took up her stage-name, Barbi Barbi, debuting as a valley-girl babyface. After her signing, she was immediately placed on a September episode of 'Hoedown'. There, she faced fellow LVW vixens, Laci Williams and Andi in a three-way bra and panties themed match. Coming out victorious, she went on to face Britney Ann two weeks later on another edition of 'Hoedown', and scored another win over her. She only wrestled a total of two matches in LVW, before she parted ways with the company. She felt that the company wasn't suited for her, and so she was granted her release near the end of 2008. This is Barbi's last recorded match, as so far she hasn't appeared in a match of any kind in 2009. Title History & Other '''''Extreme Pro Wrestling * EPW Women's Championship (6 times) * EPW Tag-Team Championship (1 time - with Tara Wilson) * EPW Diva of the Year (1 time) * EPW Best Heel Diva (1 time) * EPW Best Bust (1 time - shared with Tara Wilson) UCW Presents; Ringbabes * Queen of UCW (1 time) * Ringbabe of the Month' (2 times)'' Moveset * ''sugarrush'' (spinning heel kick) as barbi doll . * ''b-squared''' ''(cheerleading legdrop pin) as barbi barbi . * mesmerized (forward russian legsweep drop) * scratch that (catfight) * schoolgirl rollup * hairpull toss * hairpulling backsnapper * axe kick * crash test splash * handstand neck scissors * diving crossbody pin * facebuster * bitchslap Personal life While Barbi admits to not have watching wrestling when she was younger, she began watching it when she was around the age of 16. Here, she admits that Torrie Wilson inspired her to get into the business, but now states that she is better than her. Barbi was known to have strong friendships with both Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie, and also appeared numerous times as a special guest on Hilton and Richie's television show, 'The Simple Life'. However, after she appeared as a guest on 'Ellen', she stated that she is no longer friends with Hilton or Richie, and that she dumped them as friends. This later led to a bitter rivalry between Paris and Barbi, which resulted in a small catfight inside a local club in Las Vegas, Nevada. Since then, the two are no longer on speaking terms. Barbi has strong friendships with fellow wrestler Alexa Lixx, and models Adriana Lima, Jessica Burciaga and Tara Babcock. Babcock and Barbi are known to be former Roommates while she lived in Seattle. Although reports have surfaced claiming that Barbi and Justin Timberlake are an icon, Barbi stated that herself and Timberlake are nothing more than friends, claiming that he is 'too feminine' for her liking. Barbi is known to have been romantically linked with Chad Michael Murray and Cam Gigandet in the past. Presently, she claims she is single. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Valets Category:Female Wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Split